


Darkest of Days

by Darkwolves602



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolves602/pseuds/Darkwolves602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A view into Kasumi's thoughts after her decision to preserve the memories of the one she loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darkest of Days

Kasumi Goto allowed a slow, gentle breath to waft past her lips. She ignored the rhythmic screams of gunfire rattling against the shipping crate beside her, the throbbing pounding of her heart in her chest, the sting of the cool sweat cascading down her brow. Kasumi allowed her mind to run clear, stifling her raging thoughts and the adrenaline surging through her system. Even in this raging inferno of combat Kasumi could feel herself becoming completely and utterly at peace with the rest of her surroundings.

Kasumi’s eyes snapped open, her vision instantly attuned to her surroundings. She felt her device engage of its own accord, her entire form becoming enveloped in its cool embrace. The Element Zero covered her suit, curving and manipulating the light around her body, making her appear as a phantom in the shadows. Kasumi charged from her cover, the Black Dragon mercenaries continuing to fire blindly at the crate they assumed she was still crouched behind. 

Kasumi broke into a run, leaping up onto the crate beside her she charged along the row of the crates. She leapt gracefully from the vantage point down onto the cargo bay floor, charging forward across the wide open space separating the two lines of containers. Kasumi stormed along the crates the mercenaries were crouching behind. The closest mercenary rose up from cover, his assault rifle ablaze, firing at her previous position. Kasumi had a short time to admire the Raptor IV rifle held tight against the soldiers chest, the piercing white emblem of a Dragon engraved on the shoulder guard of his jet black armour, the contours of the striking, avian features on his Turian mandibles.

Kasumi had only a second to savour it all in before she drew her combat blade from her belt, sinking the blades sharp edge into the exposed lip of the creatures neck. Kasumi seemed to dance around the mercenary with grace and elegance. With Kasumi still clutching the hilt of the blade still planted firmly in the creature’s reptilian skin she utilized her momentum to carry herself and the Turian forward, the Turian’s heavy shoulder slamming down into the face of his human comrade beside him. The heavy armour fractured the soldiers jaw, dropping him to the ground in a shower of blood and bone fragments. The Turian merc continued to turn with Kasumi’s movements, his assault rifle spraying bullets across the fractured remnants of his squad. Many of them fell before they could turn to face him, their shields unable to withstand the lethal barrage of gunfire.

By now Kasumi’s Turian companion had lost a significant quantity of blood and quickly became dead weight at the end of her arm. Kasumi wretched the blade out of his hardened reptilian skin, allowing the corpse to collapse to the floor in a bloody heap. Kasumi stood over her fallen enemies. She took the unexpected moment of silence to enjoy her masterwork, the bodies of the fallen laying in the pose they had taken before their death. Kasumi thought of herself as an artist- her blade was her brush, the battlefield her canvas and her enemies the guided medium. 

Kasumi suddenly felt a sharp pain rip through her abdomen; her delicately crafted thoughts were shattered in an instant. Kasumi felt the cooling embrace of the Element Zero around her suit receding, the strike of the warm air against her exposed cheeks was devastating. Kasumi struck the ground hard. Kasumi barely had time to recover her thoughts before she felt a demonic death grip tightening around her neck, sharply pulling her to her knees. As soon as her eyes adjusted she was greeted by the barrel of a pistol pressed into her forehead. “You know, the way the men were blathering on about spirits, Reapers and Collectors, I was actually starting to believe it” The Turian spoke with the coarse voice of a hardened veteran. She felt his harsh, alien breath flow past her ear. “Wait until I tell them it was just some little girl with some fancy tech. They won’t like being made fools-”

Something suddenly struck the mercenary from behind, his grip on Kasumi’s throat loosening. Kasumi utilized the momentary lapse to bring her elbow alongside her side, hard, striking the Turian in the celiac plexus. The Turian’s hold weakened even further, allowing Kasumi to pull her right hand free and draw another blade from her belt. She spun around, her eyes locking onto the lip of his armour between the armour plating and his neck covered by the thin rubber of his suit. Kasumi stabbed the thin piece of metal into his neck, digging into soft flesh and tough muscle beneath it. The creature let out a primal roar of mixed rage and pain. The Turian threw his arms outwards, knocking Kasumi to the ground in one powerful movement.

Kasumi hit the ground hard, only rolling to a painful stop when she impacted a solid steel shipping crate. She could see through her dazed vision that the Turian was still alive, even with the blade lodged deeply into the base of his neck. Despite the wound weeping blood at a lethal rate the creatures’ eyes continued to burn with red fury. In the throes of death the Turian Captain raised his gun, eager for a final kill. She braced herself for the impact.

But the cold touch of death never came as her secret saviour suddenly emerged behind her aggressor once again, their face concealed behind dark shadows. The mysterious phantom’s left hand clasped across the Turian’s quivering mandibles, stifling his gasp of surprise and quickly snapping his head to the side, allowing easier access for their right hand to tightly grip the handle of the hilt of the knife lodged in the Turian’s throat, pulling the blade sharply back across the side of his neck with all the ferocity they could muster. The serrated edge cut cleanly through tough muscle and soft flesh indiscriminately, severing the carotid artery in a flurry of dark blue blood. The assassin wrenched the blade free of the Turian’s neck with one final yank, the open wound now gushing blood.

The Turian’s expression never faltered, he remained standing frozen in place as the life blood drained from his body. His knees suddenly gave under his own weight, the shadow of his former glory collapsing. Her saviour suddenly appeared from behind the lifeless corpse, one hand guiding the Turian’s descent by clasping onto the rim of his armour, the other hand still clutching the bloodied dagger in their hand. They released their hold on the corpse, the lifeless body slamming heavily onto the floor with a heavy clunk, barely missing Kasumi still lying on the floor beneath him.

Her saviour knelt over his defeated opponent, the blade still held ready lest the corpse choose to enact its revenge. The young man looked up from his kill, as if only now taking notice of the girl he had saved. “Getting sloppy Kasumi?” His chocolate brown features curled into a smile. 

He held out his hand to help Kasumi up, she stumbled onto her feet. In an instant Kasumi utilized the momentum to swing her underneath his armpit, reaching out with her left hand to steal the knife from his left hand. She turned sharply, wrenching his right arm hard against his back, the knife pressed against his throat. “Seems I can still get the drop on you, Keiji” 

Kasumi held the pose for a second, as if contemplating her next action. She lowered the blade from his throat, returning it to its sheath at her belt. Kasumi released her grip on his arm, allowing it to fall back into its natural place. Kasumi turned to continue towards the objective she had neglected until now. “Wait a minute” Keiji’s words rang in her ears. He grabbed her hand, pulling her in with such swift forcefulness that she lost her graceful balance, falling into his waiting arms. “Where is my ‘Thank you for saving me’ kiss?”

Kasumi’s eyes rolled back in her head. She leant forward into the embrace, her lips grazing against his. His skin was cold and hard to the touch, and his kiss was passionless. This was not Keiji.

 

**********************

Kasumi always dreaded this moment. Her vision was suddenly consumed by surging white light, her eyes unable to comprehend the surge of colour bombarding her senses. The waves eventually ceased, her vision draped in uniform white. The veil eventually cleared, and Kasumi was returned to the harsh reality of the material world. The holographic glasses over her eyes gave the world a tranquil blue tint. She blinked twice, the glasses retracted to either side of her temples. Her senses cascaded back to her- the touch of the cool air against her bare skin, the plain air tinted with a subtle, delectably sweet scent. The sudden barrage quickly overwhelmed her senses within seconds of returning to the physical world. She pulled herself up from lying on the couch, her back pressed against the arm of the chair and her knees brought up to her chest. She massaged her gloved fingers against her forehead, calming her raging mind like a tamer would settle their rampant beast.

Some unknown force suddenly snapped her jumbled and wayward thoughts back into place. The rhythmic electronic beeping as the door locks disengaged bringing her back into the real world. The fractured plates of metal broke apart, revealing the brightly lit corridor beyond. A figure stood in the opening, obscuring the full brunt of the light of the outside world which insisted on disturbing the tranquil serenity Kasumi had worked so hard to create within her quarters.

Commander Jane Shepard stepped into the port observation room, the sharp contrast in décor between this room and the remainder of the ship was staggering. She stepped over the threshold, the solid metal door silently sliding closed behind her, ending any hope of retreat. She was now within Kasumi Goto’s domain. “Kasumi” Her voice rang hollow in the confined space. Kasumi sat silently, making no move to acknowledge or address her commander, her eyes firmly placed on her knees. “Kasumi” Shepard repeated. She took a few tentative steps forward, barely able to make out Kasumi’s outline against the dark material of the couch and the cool blackness of space past the observation window. “You okay?”

Kasumi finally raised her head, looking up into Shepards glowing blue eyes. “I am fine” she spoke plainly.

“Ok. It is just that nobody has seen you for a while; I just wanted to check on you. Make sure you were alright” That was something very few people knew about Commander Shepard- she treated all of her crew members like family. Whether they served on the original Normandy or Normandy SR-2, Cerberus or Alliance, Asari Justicar or ‘paroled’ convict you would always be family in Shepard’s eyes.

“I was just sifting through some of Keiji’s memories from the greybox” Kasumi looked up, her hand raised in front of her trailing a thin horizontal line in the air. A few bright glowing squares emerged from the tip of her fingers, trailing in the wake of her movement. Each one depicted Keiji, Kasumi or the both of them in some form or another in varying outfits and times. The images swirled and curved around Kasumi’s head into a sphere that encapsulated her in its warming embrace. “It is strange. Being able to relive all the time we spent together, to capture our best moments through his eyes”

“He must have meant a lot to you” Shepard said.

Kasumi raised her hand, passing it swiftly in front of her dissolved all of the images, submerging the room into darkness once more. “He did” She leant back on the armrest, her arms sliding smoothly from her shins. She let her head fall back, her deep eyes staring blindly up into the ceiling. “I miss him” 

Shepards gaze wafted across the room, taking in her alien surroundings. Her gaze eventually fell upon the small, blood red rose which sat on the desk beside her. “What’s with the rose?”

Kasumi glanced up to see what she was referring too. “That once used to be my symbol. Whenever I stole something I left that in its place, it was kind of my calling card to the mark saying ‘Thanks for the priceless historical artefact. Love Kasumi Goto, Master Thief’”. She allowed a smile to creep onto her lips.

Shepard picked up the delicate item with care, as if applying any force would cause the flower to disintegrate. Shepard admired its perfect form and the elegant, gentle rise of the petals- a perfect flower in every way. She turned the rose over in her hand, each face offering a new insight into the radiant beauty of the simple item. “It’s quite a symbol” Shepard whispered under her breath. 

“A rose was always my favourite flower. It just felt right to me. When I met Keiji he helped me realize I was just being sentimental. Now I just keep that one as a reminder” Kasumi smiled sweetly as the memories flooded back to her.

Shepard returned the rose to it’s resting place, glancing up to notice the painting hanging just above the desk. “Nice painting, it sort of reminds me of the Prothean archives on Illos”

“I never knew what it was- it wasn’t my place to evaluate it. I was just hired to steal it. I broke in, disabled the security, but when I finally got in it was gone! I look outside and see another thief running off with it. I charge outside, tackle him and took the painting. That’s when I first met Keiji- we never did take the painting back to our employers” 

Shepard smiled “Sounds like love at first sight”

“I guess if you call it that after I tackled him, kicked him the ribs and stole a priceless work of art off of him and forced him to play me in a game of chase for it. I will say one thing about him- he can run as fast as he steals”. Kasumi pointed a long finger over at the far side of the desk. “But my favourite steal was that statue over there”. Shepard followed her finger- the statue was a human bust, far older than Shepard could even remember. “We were visiting an art gallery on Ilium. They were hosting an exhibition of old human works, very valuable, very high security. We saw that in one of the rooms and Keiji dared me to steal it. I came back that night- slipped inside, knocked out a couple of the guards and replaced the real bust with a worthless fake. They still haven’t found out” The smile on Kasumi’s lips continued to grow as the pleasant memories flooded back to her. She closed her eyes to allow her to feel the warm embrace at its full intensity.

But the inevitable touch of reality eventually struck, hard, and Kasumi’s smile began to falter. Kasumi pondered whether it really was the right choice for her to continue searching through these memories. She knew the consequences when she chose to defy Keiji’s wishes and kept the greybox intact. She thought it would give her some kind of closure to keep a single memento of all the time they had spent together. But now she realized it only served as a constant reminder that those days were behind her- and they could never be reclaimed.

Kasumi could feel herself being dragged deeper and deeper into a dark pit of despair. The shadows she had concealed herself in and found solitude in for so many years of thievery suddenly became all consuming. The lairs of the monsters and demons she had once masqueraded as in order to strike fear into the hearts of her prey became real. But now the tables had turned. The creatures whose faces she had so eagerly adopted were now emerging as flesh and blood incarnations bent on punishing the one who had dared to insult them. Her home, her world that had offered her the safety and security she craved was now collapsing all around her, threatening to consume her entirely.

But like a beam of light descending from the heavens something halted the darkness’s unstoppable advance. She could feel a sudden warmth taking hold of her, keeping the demons at bay and keeping her safe from taint. Kasumi embraced her new found saviour, for the first time in her life finding the strength and security in the light which until now only the shadows could offer her.

Kasumi opened her eyes, freeing her consciousness from the raging torrent of her own mind and returning her to the physical world. She found herself being consumed by Shepard’s form, the tender embrace calming her raging heart. She hadn’t even realized that any time had passed since she closed her eyes, let alone that Shepard had managed to travel the gap between them and wrap her long, slender arms around her. As a master thief she was kicking herself for that.

But despite her anger for her failings she could not help but return the embrace, the warmth surrounding her was calming and soothing. She simply allowed herself to be swept up in Shepards hug, completely at ease floating in the void of space.


	2. The Soldier and the Shadow

Jane and Kasumi maintained their tender embrace for what felt like eternity, the two women basking in eachothers shared warmth which helped to keep the dark cold of space at bay. They felt their consciousness’s becoming intertwined, their minds linking upon such a subconscious level that their thoughts could move seamlessly between the two of them.

Their bond was eventually broken, their intertwined arms loosened to allow the two of them to stare deeply into eachothers eyes. “I used to do this with Keiji; he was always the sentimental type” Kasumi allowed a gentle sigh to flutter past her lips. Kasumi nuzzled her face into Shepards shoulder. “The thing I miss the most is the warmth of the embrace, of another body pressed against mine. Holograms are always so cold and lifeless” Kasumi placed her palm against Shepard’s chest, a smile growing on her face. “It’s nice to be able to feel another’s tender heartbeat beneath their skin” Kasumi felt the gentle rise and fall of Shepard’s chest as she took each breath, listening to the underlying beat of her powerful heart.

“I know how you feel” Shepard’s voice broke the silence. “My parents were officers in the Alliance Navy, my entire childhood was consumed moving from one military vessel to another. And then my entire adulthood was spent entirely on battlefields or distant stations and ships, your only minor comforts whatever you can carry with you” a devilish smile grew on Shepard’s face. “The Alliance taught me to field strip an assault rifle in the dark, but in my spare time I taught myself to rebuild it into some very interesting combinations”

Kasumi looked up from Shepards chest “The only pleasures you can indulge yourself in are those which you can bring with you” a smile grew on Kasumi’s peach coloured lips. “Which is why I always ensured I brought these” Kasumi fluttered the long fingers of her right hand before her eyes, running her long fingertips across the surface of her lips like a geisha would flutter with a fan. “Along with me on every heist” she let her fingers waver and move of their own free will. “They can snap a man’s trachea in half with a graceful click” she flicked her fingers as a harsh demonstration. “And they can also unlock pleasures within you which you once branded as inconceivable” Kasumi caressed her fingers along Shepards cheek. “So long as I have these, I don’t need a man”

“What about Keiji?” Shepard asked with a sly grin.

Kasumi simply smiled. “I said I didn’t need one, I never said I didn’t want one”

“What about me?” Shepard asked.

Kasumi refused to respond. Her piercing, blue eyes concealed behind the dark shadow cast by her hood stared back at Shepard. She cocked her head sideways slightly, like a puppy bewildered by the sight of a new trick. She sat there for a moment, unmoving.

Kasumi suddenly leapt forward, planting her peach coloured lips against Shepard’s fiery red. Shepard felt Kasumi’s serpent hands slither around her back, her fingers becoming intertwined at the small of her back. The two tongues exchanged blows in a fiery embrace, Shepards strong, powerful tongue clashing with Kasumi’s smooth, supple mouth. Shepard’s brash frontal assault was quickly countered by Kasumi, her light tongue slipping elegantly around Shepards to infiltrate her open mouth. Shepard rapidly attempted to retaliate, Kasumi succeeded in keeping her at bay with a simple flick of her tongue. Despite her extensive military training Shepard could not maintain herself in this battle of endurance.

Shepard broke the embrace, gasping in laboured breaths. Kasumi seemed to remain completely un-phased; she just sat there leisurely running her tongue across her lips. “Your lips taste sweet” Kasumi finally spoke. Shepard finally regained her composure. “They are alive and fiery, but with a subtle tranquillity about it”

“How are you…?” Shepard spoke through much needed breaths.

“So composed?” Kasumi finished her sentence for her. “I admit you were one feisty character to duel with, but I have lived my entire life as a thief. When you have to infiltrate a room filled with sensors which can detect the slightest change in air concentrations you learn how to control your breathing” Kasumi giggled. “It serves as great party trick too”

Kasumi’s girlish smile suddenly turned devious. “You know. I found an interesting memory in Keiji’s greybox. Specifically, the night after me and Keiji conducted our first heist together” Kasumi leant closer to Shepard’s ear “I thought we could have some fun re-creating it?”

Shepard giggled. “Maybe. What do you have in mind?”

Kasumi smiled slyly. “It’s a secret”

Shepard was uneased by the way she said ‘Secret’, and she knew her curiosity would end up killing her eventually. But since she had survived the combined force of the Geth, Reapers and Collectors she was willing to take her chances. “Alright” Shepard smirked. “What do you want me to do?” she asked.

Kasumi smiled that evil, devilish smile. She crawled forward, wrapping her arms around Shepards back in a tight hold. Kasumi pressed her weight into Shepard, forcing her down into the soft sofa beneath them. Kasumi raised herself above Shepard, her legs pressed against the outside of Shepards thighs. “Just relax and let me do my thing”

Kasumi passed her hands down across Shepards heaving torso, feeling every gentle rise and fall as Shepard took each much needed breath. Kasumi continued to gently move them up and down Shepard’s athletic form. She clasped Shepard’s sides in her hands, massaging the taut muscles beneath the perfectly formed material of Shep’s casual Cerberus shirt. Kasumi licked her peach coloured lips in anticipation, eager to taste the forbidden fruits which lay just beyond this fabric cover, all Kasumi had to do was remove it.

She clasped the lip of Shepard’s shirt in her gloved hands, gently tugging at the material in an attempt to reveal the delectable prize lying beneath. Kasumi saw a flash of light tanned skin as Shepard’s toned, athletic stomach was finally revealed to her. But as quickly as it had appeared Shepard brought her right hand down, gripping the hem of her shirt and quickly pulling her hand down, quickly overpowering Kasumi’s hold.

Kasumi looked up into Shepards eyes, pleading her companion for an answer. Shepard smiled sweetly. “Wouldn’t you rather that we do this in my quarters?” Jane asked. “I do have my own private bed” She hoped that would be sufficient to sway Kasumi.

“You’re already half way there Shep” Kasumi giggled. “I don’t think either of us would last long enough for us to get up there”

Shepard smirked. “This coming from the ‘Master Thief’”

“I have crossed the galaxy, seen so many wonderful places, met so many people who I have then stolen valuables from be it art or secrets or even something as beautiful as their kiss” Kasumi smiled down at the famed human Spectre lying beneath her. “But perhaps my greatest theft shall be the heart of Commander Shepard”

“You can try Kasumi, but I keep a close hold on my valuables”

“Oh I will try, Shep. Besides…” Kasumi smiled, she whisked her arm up behind her towards the observation window in a dramatic pose. “Here we have the open beauty of space looking down on us” Kasumi turned her gaze back to Shep. “What’s not to like?” Sheppard had to concede that.

Shepard’s fears now calmed Kasumi returned to her original task of removing Jane’s shirt, gripping the hem of the material in her long fingers Kasumi once again began to pull Shepards shirt up her athletic stomach. Kasumi trailed her tongue up Shepards sculpted abdomen, her tongue trailing in the wake of the retreating fabric of Shepard’s shirt. The fabric cascaded over Shepards heaving bosom, the firm curvature of the underside of her breasts slowly being revealed as Kasumi pulled back the material with a single thrust. Kasumi’s rampant tongue touched the base of Shepards round breast, running across the base of Shepards breast, moving seamlessly across to Shepards other previously untouched breast. Kasumi’s kiss trailed around the base of Jane’s right breast, energising the sensitive nerves with her gentle reassuring touch.

“Whether you are opening a safe” Kasumi spoke with her angelic voice, running her delicately long fingers across the base of Shepards exposed breasts. “Or making love to a pretty girl” Kasumi smiled sweetly, Shepards cheeks blushing lightly at the compliment. “You require a gentle touch”

Kasumi pulled at Shepards shirt, gently passing the material across Shepard’s sensitive skin over the base of her neck, concealing her eyes beneath the thin material, her full breasts now completely exposed to the cold night air and Kasumi’s hungry gaze. Kasumi’s hands caressed Shepards delectable breasts, Shepard’s blindness only serving to intensify the pleasure tenfold.

“You simply find the correct combination of caresses” Kasumi placed the flat of her palms across Shepard’s ample breasts, enjoying the smooth curves moulding beneath her agile touch. Kasumi allowed her fingers to slip further down Shepards breasts, her finger tips tickling around the base of Shepards engorged nipples. Kasumi’s fingers circled Jane’s nipples in gently forming spirals slowly centring upon Shepards nipples, the ticklish caresses intensifying as Kasumi came ever closer to the warm centre of Jane’s pleasure. Kasumis fingers finally touched Jane’s nipples, the delicate nubs clasped between her thumb and index fingers. “And their secrets will open for you”


End file.
